Catherine And Jenna's Rules For living On Base
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: What the title says, dude
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Jenna and I am the co author for these rules prowler is making my friend and I write. I have Telekinesis, telepathy, control over the elements, and I can create anything out of thin air.

**Hello, My name is Catherine, I'm the other co author for these rules here on the base, along with my friend Jenna. Prowl is holding our soda stash for ransom along with our secret stash of sweets. He's messing with the wrong people, and he will pay for this. I can also control/enter people's minds, able to control the element of lightning and the ability of teleportation.**

* * *

**1. _No Watching Zombie Movies and then dress like one to scare people_  
**(Resident Evil. etc.)  
(Catherine dressed as a zombie and chased tackled me)  
**(The look on their faces were hilarious)**  
(We got a long lecture from Optimus, Ratch, and Prowl)  
**(That part wasn't fun)**

**2._No dressing up like a Creepypasta and scaring people in the middle of the_**_** night**  
_(I did it for revenge on the prank Leo did to me) (The look on Leo's face was too much when I dressed as jeff, sat on the bed and told him to Go To Sleep)  
**(Sam 'Bee's reaction was the best) (They played the Slenderman game and I dressed as slender and scared the crap out of them)**  
(We both were put in the brig and were lectured.)

**3._ No making a cannon out of Duck__ Tape_**_  
_(Hide didn't think we could do it)  
**(But we proved him wrong)  
(**I**t **w**o**r**k**e**d** t**h**o**u**g**h**!**!**)

**4._ No painting things on the bots while they are in__ recharge_**_  
_(Megatron was here~ O.P  
Tweedle dumb~Skids  
Tweedle dumber~Mudflap  
Galloway was here~ Sideswipe  
pretty in pink~ Ironhide  
just to name a few)  
**(we were in deep slag for that one. I kinda felt bad for Jenna when Prime looked pissed.)**

**5._No Spiking__ Energon_**_  
_(I spiked Ratchet's energon with vodka.)(who knew he was nice when drunk.) (he kinda scared me)  
**(I put sugar in Ironhide's and he started laughing at everything. Even Leo's retarded jokes made him laugh.)**  
(Did't he try to give you a hug when he was in his holoform?)  
**(Yeah *shudders*)**

* * *

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Jenna here to let you know that I did't end up as a human pancake!

**Hey, it's me, Cat. Here are more rules Prowl is making us put up.**

* * *

**6. _Never place a Decepticon symbol on Galloway's back and tell Ironhide that Galloway's is a pretender.  
_**

(Cat and I did that and the moron didn't even realize what we have done until he left)  
**(Don't forget Ole' Hide was chasing him down, trying to shoot him)  
**(Boy, was Prowler mad!)

**7_. No making the bots think you have been_** _**captured.**  
_(We didn't tell anyone that we were leaving base)  
**(Ironically we forgot to bring our cells)  
**(Apparently they thought we were captured)  
**(When we got back...well, lets just say they were slagged off)**  
(We got a LONG lecture)  
**(It didn't help that we trashed our apartment)**  
(You mean _YOU_ trashed our apartment?)  
**(shut up)**

**8. _No quoting Despicable_**_** Me.**  
_*Butt (Leo and Miles are no longer to use the Photocopier)  
*Light bulb **(That was Dad's doing)**  
* The physical appearance of the please makes no difference. (Leo wouldn't take No for an answer)  
*It's so fluffy, I'm gonna die!(**D**o**n**'**t **y**e**l**l** t**h**i**s **n**e**a**r **R**a**t**c**h**e**t. **J**u**s**t **d**o**n'**t**)**  
*Yes! Mine's shaped like a dead guy! (Once again, not around ratchet. Cat was dragged to the medbay for mentality tests...that was six hours ago)

**9. _No waking to bots up to a false Decepticon attack.  
_**(That was Leo's fault.)  
**(We told him _not_ to scream "Decepticon attack" in the middle of the night)  
**(Ironhide had a new target)

**10_. No stuffing Rainbow glitter up Ironhide's tailpipe  
_(That was my doing.)  
**(Hide thought I did it and he put me into the brig!)  
**(the look on your face was too much! *Laughing*)**  
(Shut the frag up!)  
(Ironhide and Lennox: Jennifer Language!)  
(sorry!)

**11. _No encouraging several of the Autobots to squish or run over Galloway  
_**(I am not naming anyone who actually listened.)  
**(Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Chromia)  
**(I said i wasn't going to name anyone!)  
**(_you_ didn't _I_ did)  
**(Ya Got a point)  
**(I know I do)  
**(*Sticks tongue out*)  
**(*sarcasm* Mature)**

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

**W**e **a**r**e** a**l**i**v**e**!** a**n**y**w**a**y**s **h**e**r**e **a**r**e** t**h**e **n**e**x**t **b**a**t**c**h** o**f** r**u**l**e**s

* * *

**12. _We are not allowed in Wheeljack's lab alone.  
_**( It wouldn't have happened if Wheeljack hadn't forgotten we were with him, then we wouldn't have been locked in there)  
**(It didn't help that we were bored)**

**13.**_** No watching Whipeout with**_**_ Wheeljack._  
**(He made us the obstacle coarse!)  
**(Leo only got to the sucker punch)  
**(I laughed to hard when he was punched in the face)  
**(and the nuts, don't forget the nuts)  
**(Oh, never.)

**14.** **_No Playing With Any of Wheeljack's Inventions BEFORE They Are Fully Tested.  
_ (We are not allowed to be test subjects ether****)  
**(at least we were paid. I don't see why we need to put this up, though)  
**(Yeah, but I don't think Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, or Prime wants to take you to the medbay again. I think that's why)**  
(Yeah, I don't want to go there ether. )

**15. _No Telling Scary__ Stories.  
_(You are not allowed to have my dad help you scare the others with his powers when the story ends)**

**_16. Catherine is no longer allowed to jump off of a bot's shoulder and teleport somewhere else_**  
(Cat is not happy with this one)  
**(But it's so much fun! *pouts*)**  
(Is it fun when Ratchet lecture you later on?)

**17._ No telling Ratchet you see dead people.  
_**(In a way I see dead people...in my nightmares)  
**(You're _still_ having them?)**  
(Yeah, but anyway, don't tell Ratchet that unless you want a wrench thrown at you)  
**(Leo's fault)**

* * *

please review and suggestions for these are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

I am still alive! anyways here are the next batch of rules.  
**You mean barely? You are stuck in the medbay recovering from a heart-to-spark transfer!  
**Am I dead? No, so please lets continue, you are the one typing for me. (If you read Catherine and Jenna's misadventures,then 20,21,22, willl make sense)

* * *

**18. _No Letting the Dinobots watch Jurassic Park._  
(They actually felt bad when they scared Jenna into tears. Grimlock and the others act like her guard-Dino's)**

**19._ If the Dinobots want to be Jenna's "Guard dogs", Let them.  
_**(Or you might get hurt)  
**(It was funny to watch a giant metal T-Rex chasing Galloway, though.)  
**(Yeah, it was *Giggles*)

**20. _No Playing With_** _**Guns**_  
(This should be self explanatory)

**21. _No using your powers to harm Leo  
_(Well, damn.)**

**22._Never declare a prank war with the terror twins and then blame it on Leo  
_**(aw, but it's fun!)  
**(At least we won)  
**(We are the champions~)

**23._Never tell Ironhide that Galloway hit you.  
_**(Prowl says to tell one of the officers, not Ironhide)  
**(Though is was funny to watch him hunt town Galloway)  
**(Yeah it was)

**24.**_**Never steal ratchet's wrenches and replace them with rubber**_**_ ones._  
**(Bad idea all around.)**  
**

**25._No quoting Ace Ventura: Pet Detective _**_  
_*HE KIDNAPPED SNOWFLAKE! (I think Leo has a death wish.)  
*Holy testicle Tuesday! **(That was Dad's doing! He turned to see Mom behind him)**  
*Yes Satin? (you don't want to say that to Cat's ma or any Con)  
**(More may come later)**

**26._ No quoting any Jim Carry_**_** movie.**  
_*QUIT BRAKING THE LAW ASSHOLE! (I yelled that to Sunny and Sides when they asked how they can get me to let them out)  
*I'm kicking my ass! Do you mind? **(I have a habit of doing that when someone asks me "what are you doing?")**  
*AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE! (For once Skids told the truth)  
*Simmons is old! He should have been out of the game years ago but he can't stay home because he hates his wife! You've met her at the Christmas parties. She's the one that gets plastered and calls him a retard! (I think Cat had too much sugar.)  
*He's a pedantic, pontificating, pretentious bastard, a belligerent old fart, a worthless steaming pile of cow dung, figuratively speaking. **(Dad said that about one of his old science teachers )**

**27. _No quoting Mythbusters, or at least use in moderation .  
_***I reject your reality, and substitute my own. (I said that to Galloway. He didn't like it; though I got a chuckle out of Mearing)  
* I don't think our death ray is working. I'm standing right in it, and I'm not dead yet. **(Sam made Prowl Crash)**  
*Quack, damn you! (I wanted the duck to quack)  
* This is one of those "What the hell am I doing?" moments. (**W**e **h**a**v**e **t**h**a**t **a** l**o**t)  
* I always enjoy seeing Leo in pain. (Cat uses that a lot)  
*Jenna: Just thinkin' this one through from a mechanical standpoint... I'd be totally pleased with two inches of penetration.  
Catherine: Generally, I prefer a little bit more. (The Bots and men thought we were talking about something _Totally_ different. We were talking about acid arrows I was working on)  
* Tub of body latex: $22 . Tub of gold pigment: $6. Watching your friend get naked, covered in gold paint and then jogging until she passes out: Priceless!**(Don't ask, just don't)**  
* I'm not gonna respond to that. (Sam tells that to us a lot, so does Sunny)  
* Is gasoline flammable? You'll find out after this! **(Jenna started choking on her drink when Wheeljack said this.)**  
* It's a beautiful day at the bomb range. Birds are singing, rabbits are hopping about... and pretty soon there's gonna be a big explosion. (Ironhide was proud at Cat and I)  
*How hard can it be to blow up a room full of gasoline? **(We got weird looks for that one.)**  
*Hand me the Jack Russell terrier urine. That'll do it! (I never thought Ironhide could transform that fast.)  
*Ironhide: This kills you!  
{pointing to 30-06 round}  
Ironhide: This kills you and everyone else in the room!  
{Pointing to .50 cal round} **(Ironhide giving Leo a weapons lesson)**  
*How many of me can you stand? (Cat has a point...sometimes)  
**(Hey!)**  
* Don't mess with me, duck. (once again I wanted the slagging duck to quack)

**28._No pulling off any of the mythbusters stunts  
_(Like the exploding toilet)  
**(Or knock your socks off)  
**(It was fun though)  
**(I think we added too much C-4 into the toilet though)  
**(It was still awesome!)**

* * *

please review and suggestions for these are welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

Oi Prowler is really giving us a hard time with these rules

**Maybe we just need to make his life a living hell.**

Doesn't Leo do that for us already?

**Good point.  
**

Ratchet: Girls, checkups

**o**h **s**h**i**t**,** r**u**n**!  
(James and Nacy Winters are Tyler's parents)**

* * *

**29. _No quoting Jeff Dunham  
_*** Am I pissing you off-fafa? (Cat asked Ratchet that I asked that to Galloway and Cat's mom)  
* SILENCE! I KILL YOU! **(I tell that to Skids and Mudflap a lot)**  
* He's already here! You really are an idiot! (It was funny to hear Ratchet yell that one to Ironhide)  
* I used to pick Prius' out of the grill of my Hummer. **(Sargent Epps said that when we were talking about cars)**  
*What the hell is wrong with you? We cannot talk at the same time! I talk, you talk, I talk, you talk - THAT'S IT! Focus! (Sam, the usual spaz)  
*Tyler: Little Buster hears the argument, he knows we're not happy with each other, and apparently, he takes my side because at three or four in the morning, he will wake up and pee on my wife.  
{We all laughed}  
Tyler: I am not kidding! It's the greatest thing *ever*! **(One of the funniest story Dad has told)**

**30._Never leave James alone with the terror twins or the idiot twins, or else Ratchet will be hunting you down  
_**(Just don't)  
**(I kinda felt bad for Sunny and Sides for being stuck with grandpa; and Dad for having to deal with a slagged of Ratchet)**

**31._Never tell Nacy you don't feel well_  
(She is a worse "Mother Hen" then the Hatchet)  
**(At least she's nice)

**32. _No Introducing Leo to James and_ Nacy  
**(Lets say Leo would have been wise to run)  
**(It was funny though)  
**(Your Dad didn't think so)

**33. _No replacing spray air-freshener with air horns.  
_**(I think uncle Will almost had a heart attack.)  
**(Epps and Dad's reactions were hilarious)  
**(Yes, that was funny)

**34. _The Song That Never Ends_  
(Don't do it, just don't)  
**(Hey, Cat)  
**(What)**  
(How do you end the song that never ends?)  
**(How?)**  
(Shoot the person singing it)  
**(hahaha Oh my god. how much sugar have you had?)**

**35. _Don't do the following:_  
*** Draw on Leo's forehead when he's sleeping **(The look on his face was to much!)**  
* Change out Prowls reports for nursery rhymes (Sunny and Sides did that)  
* sit back and watch as Leo gets hit over the head by Jame's cane as he's scolding him as Nacy threatens him **(Leo shouldn't have messed with him)  
*** Hang creepy dolls in Red Alert's quarters (Miles did that. I think poor Red almost had a spark attack)

**36. _Let the bot's know when you are dressing in a costume.  
_**(They freaked when Cat came out dressed like a Zombie Cheerleader)  
**(What did you dress as?)  
**(um, you don't want to know)  
**(Yes I do)**  
(It's stupid and not even scary)**  
(c'mon tell me)**  
( I dressed as the corpse bride)  
**(Emily?)**  
(Yeah)

**37. _No quoting ZOMBIELAND  
_*** Time to nut up or shut up  
* I'm not great at farewells, so, uh, that'll do, pig. (Sunny said that to me)  
* That's the worst goodbye I've ever heard, and you stole it from a movie!**(And that was Jenna's so lovely retort)**  
*Where are you, you spongy, yellow, delicious bastards? (I think Cat really wanted a Twinkie)  
*You get, uh...45% power. **(Ratchet likes to utter that before bashing someone with a wrench)** (Usualy Sunny, Sides, "The peanut gallery", and Prime) **(Nice name for the twins)** (thank you)  
*You wanna feel how hard I can punch? **(Dad likes to use this one with training the new recruits, or on Leo)**(Hide likes to use it too, I never seen Jazz run so fast)  
*Jenna: {About her grandpa Max} Don't worry. He grows on you.  
Cat: Really?  
Jenna: No, it gets worse.  
*Hey, a little help with movin' the couch. We're makin' a fort. (Why Miles wanted to make a fort is anyone's guess)  
*Thank God for rednecks! **(It's true)**  
* Hey, this may be a bad time, but I gotta take the Browns to the Super Bowl. (I almost peed myself when Miles said that) **(I dared him to do that)**  
*Have you ever read that book "She's Just Not That Into You"? (I asked Miles that when he tried hitting on Cat)

**38._ Ironhide is prohibited from shooting the T.V_  
**(We've gone through Twenty this last month)  
**(Seventeen last month)  
**(Apparently he's had a bad month)  
**(*Sarcasm* You don't say?) **

**39. _Ironhide is prohibited from using humans as targets_  
(Usually Galloway and Leo)**  
(At least he hasn't used us yet)  
**(I don't think he would use you as a target; he wouldn't want to deal with a pissed off Prime)  
**(I don't blame him, I wouldn't ether)

* * *

please review  
I am running low on ideas so suggestions are welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

We are back!

**Prowl is really starting to annoy me with these lists**

* * *

**40. _Tyler Winters is prohibited from making voice impressions on the base intercom._  
(He made a perfect impression of Mega-ass)  
**(It was kinda creepy)

**41. _No playing with a stun gun/Tazer.  
_**(Common sense people!)

**42. If you can copy the insane I.C.P laugh perfectly, don't do it around the bots.  
**(My dad and I were the only ones in the family to be able to do it and I was six at the time)  
**(Jenna did it around Prowl and he glitched when he heard her)**  
(I didn't mean to make him glitch, Miles wanted to hear the laugh)

**43. _No quoting any Adam Sandler movie_**

* Looks like a stupid asshole to me. (Miles said that about Galloway)  
*Sharks are like dogs, they only bite when you touch their private parts.**(My god, Leo!)**  
*You kids suck; you're good at everything! (Most of the adults say that to Cat and I)  
* (When Leo had to go to Ratchet and Jenna was in the med bay recovering)  
Cat: What did Dad say  
Leo: He said that if I talk to Jenna you'll kill me with a meat cleaver.  
*Just stay out of my way... or you'll pay! LISTEN to what I say! (Galloway said that to me)  
* Hey, why don't I just go eat some hay, make things out of clay, lay by the bay? I just may! What'd ya say Galloway? **(Jenna's smart ass retort) **(It's better to be a smart ass then a dumb ass)  
*Where's my snack pack? **(You don't take Jenna's snack packs)**  
*Now you're all in big, BIG trouble. (When Tyler says that and has an evil glint in his eye-) **(Remember the safety word is: Run!)**  
*Leo: I don't know. I kinda feel like an idiot sometimes. Although I am an idiot, so it kinda works out. **(You said it, not me)**  
* You know how badly I could beat you, right? (Once again the safety word is: Run!)

**44. _No Making a giant metal Tyrannosaurus Rex mad  
_**(If you value your life...or limbs, don't do it)

**45. _Ironhide stop shooting the T.v._  
**(Uncle Will is starting to get annoyed with having to constantly replace the T.v)  
**(I am starting to get annoyed with him shooting it period.)**

**46. _No watching Gabriel__ I_**_**glesias around the bots.**  
_(They think he is _too_ helpful)  
**(He's funny though)**

**47._ Do not take Cat's grandfather's cane and then say Leo did it.  
_**(So-hahahah-funny!)  
**(Boy was grandpa mad)**

**48._ Do not under any circumstances leave Galloway alone with grimlock after he just watched Jurassic Park and then sudden yell out dinner time.  
_**(As you can tell Cat was mad)

**49. _No acting like Scrat from the ice age when it comes to sweets_**  
**(Sam and Miles were dragged to the med bay for Mentality tests )**  
(I paid them to do it)  
**(What, you did? Awesome!)**

* * *

(You know, by time we are done with these rules and making Prowler crash, we would automatically know what to do if there were ever an earthquake)  
**(I know right?)  
**(We need more ways to harass the bots, though)  
**(Maybe the readers could help** **us)**  
(**P**l**e**a**s**e **w**e **n**e**e**d **n**e**w** i**d**e**a**s **t**o **m**e**s**s **w**i**t**h **t**h**e** b**o**t**s** a**n**d **h**u**m**a**n**s**.** W**e** b**e**g **o**f **y**o**u**, **i**f **y**o**u** h**a**v**e** a**n**y **i**d**e**a**s** p**l**e**a**s**e** p**u**t i**t** w**i**t**h** y**o**u**r** r**e**v**i**e**w** o**r** i**n** a **p**m**)**

please review 


	7. Chapter 7

I know some of these only apply to winter months, but we did these when we went to cold climates.

**We also have another person joining us. Her name is Odette**

_Hey ya'll, ma name's Odette Prime, and I will be helping these girls with their rules whenever I can_

* * *

**50. No licking frozen metal poles.  
**(We were in Alaska...or something like that and it was snowing)  
**(And Sam got the wise idea to lick the damn thing)**  
(He was stuck for a bit and some of the bots found it hilarious )  
**(Sunny, Sides, Hide, Bee, and Jazz)**  
_( and some...not so much)_  
**(Prowl, Prime, and Ratchet)**

**51. No dying Will Lennox's hair blue  
**(Uncle Will is not happy)  
(Lennox: You bet I am not happy)

**52. No trying to beat Leo with a meat clever  
**(Cat keeps her promises)  
_(You actually did that?)_  
**(Yup)  
**_(Slag)_

**53. If you spar with Jenna; don't get cocky  
(She may have a timid and innocent personality, but she can kick your ass. She even kicked Ironhide's holoform's ass and he's like 100 kilos of pure muscle!)**

**54. No swapping Sunny's cleansing fluid for paint stripper  
**(He freaked out so bad when his paint started peeling off.)  
**(It started on his aft.)**

**55. No doing any Jackass stunts  
**(I ended up with a broken wrist and a black eye)  
**(Sam and I got a busted lip)  
**_(Leo got kicked in the nuts, via Cat)_  
**(Miles was knocked out)  
**(Ratchet was pissed)

**56. No replacing drinks with diet versions of them  
**(Uncle will and Tyler's faces were priceless)  
**(Simmons started spazzing)  
**_(Wonder what they put in diet soda...)_

**57. Do not take Prowl's reports and then hide them  
**(He will hunt you down)

**58. No screaming there is a dead body in my closet  
**(Miles had too much sugar.)  
**(When Ironhide went to look in the closet-)**  
_(You mean shoot the closet?)_  
(Anyway, miles was put into the brig)

**59. No daring Leo to pull a prank on Tyler  
**(He never found out it was us)  
**(Dad has a really mean glare.)  
**(Made Leo piss himself)

**60. No pranking Tyler  
(He will get you back and it will be twice as bad as the one you did to him)**

* * *

please review


	8. Chapter 8

here is the next batch

* * *

**61. _No super gluing Data-pads to desks and afts to__ chairs._**_  
_(Odette did that)

**62. _Ironhide is not allowed to shoot any of the animals brought on base.  
_(Lulu my chow-chow )  
**(Diesel my German Shepard)  
**(Sam's dog Mojo)**

**63. _No quoting Major Payne._  
**

*Know this about me, gentlemen! War has made me very paranoid! **(Miles painted this on the wall of Red Alert's quarters)**(It fit him perfectly)

*You'll get no sympathy from me! You want sympathy, look in the dictionary between shit, and syphilis! That's where you'll find my sympathy! (Ironhide said that to both sets of twins)

*Boy, I am two seconds from being on you like white on rice in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snowstorm. I'm gonna put my foot so far up your ass, the water on my knee will quench your thirst. **(Dad found a new threat)**

* I call you an insecure, overbearing, psychopathic, editorial, ego maniacal, frigid lunatic ASSHOLE! (and Cat does off at Galloway)

*If the Army wanted me to have a wife, they would've issued me one! **(One of Dad's friends used that one)**

**64. _No touching Ratchet's tools_  
**(This should be obvious people)

**65. _No playing Uno Attack when drunk_  
**(It was quite amusing to watch the adults try to play it while drunk off their ass)**  
(Yes it was)**

**66. _When Sunny and Sides are drunk...stay for the show_  
**

*beer before liquor, never been sicker. liquor before beer, you're in the clear ( Sunny before the alcohol )

*beer before liquor, never been sicker. liquor before liquor, liquor liquor liquor **(Sunny after the alcohol)**

*A straw is just a test tube, but with an extra hole on the bottom. (really sides?)

*I'm surrounded by an idiot **(Sides, you are the idiot)**

*I"M NOT DRUNK, I'M HAPPY (wow)

**67. _Just because your shirt says "Some people need a high-five in the face" doesn't mean you can do it  
_(Damn)**

**68. _If you spar with Jenna and she kicks your ass and you get injured in the process don't whine to Ratchet_**

**69. _If a door is shut knock first._  
**(I think Odette may be mentally scarred)

**70. _PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!_  
(Don't fragging do it!)**

* * *

please review and suggestions/ideas are always welcome


	9. Chapter 9

credit to Firefox701 for rule 71, 72, 73, & 74

* * *

**71. _Even if someone dares you , never drink cactus juice_  
(I did this once and I'll tell you I was hallucinating horribly. I though our car was alive so I hugged it)  
**(Wow, if Ratchet found out he would be pissed; and it's a little ironic.)

**72. _Two words : Snipe Hunt_  
(It's a type of prank that I pulled on Leo)**

**73. _Never, ever, under any circumstances, tell a Dinobot "Bite me !"_  
**(Maybe Galloway has a death wish)**  
(or he's just stupid)  
**(or that)

**74._ Its never a good idea to dress up as something creepy and/or dangerous on a base full of highly specialized gun-wielding giant robots_  
**(Don't forget we have highly specialized gun wielding men)**  
(I am not sure witch is worse. This, or when we were talking about your acid arrows and the men thought we were talking about "It")  
**(I am thinking this one)

**75. _The following games are banned._  
**-Grand Theft Auto series (They don't like the moral of the game)  
-Call of Duty **(They think there's too much violence) **(and that in the game your fighting in a war)  
-Metal of Honor (Same as the last one)  
-Resident Evil series **(Zombies)**

**76._ No street racing_  
(Sunny, Sides, Bee, Bluestreak, Jazz)**

**77. No playing or singing I'll Make A Man Out Of You  
**(I would change "huns" to "Cons")**  
(Hide liked it. Prowl...not so much)**

**78. _No building giant slingshots just to launch watermelons  
_**(Just don't)

**79. _No putting on a shock collar and start barking._  
**(Sam is an idiot)  
**(I dared him to do that)**

**80. _No painting the following bots bright neon colors._  
**(All of them)

* * *

please review and suggestions/ideas are always welcome


	10. Chapter 10

Here y'all go.

* * *

**81. _Along with rule 78. No launching watermelons at Galloway_  
(Damn, but it was fun!)**

**82. _No inhaling helium._  
**(Prowl glitched when he heard us sound like the chipmunks)  
**(you mean chipettes)  
**(Whatever)

**83. _No trying to explain any Disney or Pixar movies_  
**(My head hurts.)

**84. _No using Ventriloquism to make prowl glitch_  
(hahahahaha, Jenna is second best to Jeff Dunham)**

**85. _No asking Ratchet to explain the Cybertronian version of "The birds and the bees"_  
**(Sam made the mistake of asking)  
**(He was in there for hours)  
**(When he came out...I never knew people could turn that red)

**86. _No reading any Dr. _****_Seuss books out loud when Prowl is in the room._  
**(I was reading Green Eggs and Ham to Anna and Prowl walked into the room.)  
**(He crashed. It was too funny!)**

**87. _No quoting Bruce Almighty._**

* Smite me, O mighty smiter (I am not sure who said that' it was just on out list.)

* Hey there, little anal-dwelling butt monkey! **(Dad said that to Galloway)**

*Okay, now you're just showing off. (I said that to Ironhide when we were in the training area and he lifted a really heavy dumbbell with one hand)

**88. _No trying to teach a chicken to be a guard dog._  
(we succeeded; though now we need to warn the mailman)  
**(Screw "Beware of dog" we need "Beware of chicken")  
(Sam: GET THIS DAMN CHICKEN OFF OF ME! BEE STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME)

**89. _No "Kung-fu" farting_  
(You make kung-fu moves and let out a fart. Dad does it all the time)  
**(It's funny)

**90. _No paintball gun war._  
**(We turned it on the Autobots)**  
(Ironhide looks so pretty covered any multiple colors)**

* * *

please review and suggestions/ideas are always welcome


	11. Chapter 11

Here y'all go.

* * *

**91. _No lighting farts on fire.  
_**(Cat tried it and lit her pants on fire along with the fart)

**92. _Yellow Submarine by The_ Beatles...No.  
**(Prowl glitched again *Happy dance*)

**93. _No playing "The Dizzy Game".  
_**(I ran into a wall)  
**(I ran into Jazz's shin. ouch )**

**94. _Don't play a prank on optimus or Ironhide by putting a "kick me" sign on their back  
_**(To funny!)

**95._ Don't fake being sick, you will be dragged off by ratchet or cat's grandmother  
_**(You better hope the latter is the one to drag you off)

**96. _Don't wreck Tyler's car and then try to hide the injury from everyone  
_(Uh...oops?)**

**97. _No trying to explain any movie to the bots.  
_**(If you do, a major headache will be waiting for you.)

**98. _Do not tell Ironhide Cat's mom is working for Megatron  
_**(Don't do it, she can be pretty nasty when pissed off)  
**(Why is she pissed, you may ask? Ironhide was chasing her down trying to shoot her)**

**99. _If you go camping and you bring an Autobot; ether bring backup or leave Ironhide home  
_**(Long story...)

**100. _If you get stranded on an Island, remain calm._  
**(We were on a ship and it wrecked and we washed up on an abandoned island)  
**(You cant swim, so I am glad the boat had a life preserver.)  
**(Anyway, ignore Cat, and remain calm. The first things you will need to survive is Fire, Shelter, and Drinking water.)  
**(Remember you can go longer without food then water)  
**(and hope to god someone will find you soon.)  
**(That's not a very good thing to add if you are trying to keep someone's hopes up)  
**(Sense when have we sugar-coated anything?)  
**(Good point)**

* * *

Holy Frag 100 rules *happy dance*  
**Prowl must hate us.** Please review and suggestions/Ideas are welcome and appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

Here y'all go.

* * *

**101._ No quoting Madagascar  
_**

*Don't you shush me! (You don't shush Judy Witwicky)

*Alrighty boys, fun's over. (Sam and Miles were roughhousing and they broke something)

*Don't make me come up there, I'll get the whuppin' on both of y'all. **(I am not really sure who said this one. It was on our list)**

*Welcome, giant pansies! (Epps said that to some of the new recruits)

**102._ No "Tar and feathering" People  
_****(Sam, Leo, Miles, Galloway, Lennox, Epps, and Dad)  
**(The looks on their faces were priceless)

**103._ No acting like Indians and attacking Galloway.  
_**(What can I say? too much sugar)

**104._ No messing with Jenna's bakery on base  
_(It's her only way to make money. She will even leave base to have interviews for large cakes; so we don't need to destroying the stuff)  
**(Skids Mudflap)

**105. No "Dropped your pocket"  
**(Cat and I had to much sugar and we went around telling people that)**  
(We got Lennox, Epps, Dad, Ironhide, and Wheeljack)  
**(Sad thing is, two of them don't have pockets)

**106. _Never piss of the weapon specialists_  
**(Ironhide and Chromia)  
**(Leo learned that lesson)**

**107. _Never give Annabelle Mountain Dew_  
(Just fraggin don't)  
**(She was bouncing off the walls)

**108._ Never cuss around Annabelle; Cybertronian or English, it don't matter._  
**(Anna's first words were "Ass...hole")

**109. _No cussing in other languages around_ Annabelle  
**(This goes along with the previous rule.)

**110. _No Red bull and NyQuil_  
(Don't ask...) **

**111. _Never ask Red Alert and Prowl watch Jack Jack Attack_  
**(I think Red is now afraid of Annabelle)  
**(and Prowl looked at us and said. "thanks for the nightmares" before crashing)**

**112. Disney songs are not to be used as a form of ****interrogation  
**(Barricade nearly blew a circuit from listening to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious for two hours)  
**(Ironhide never thought Disney would be good for something other then making prowl glitch)**

* * *

Please review and suggestions/Ideas are welcome and appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

Here y'all go.

** Hey, ya'll. We have a new member of the Autobots. His name is Barricade.  
**

We also have a friend that may pop in once and a while, her name is Mariel.

**Hiya, I'm Mariel**  
(Mariel is not mine she belongs to a friend of mine who gave me permission to use Mariel (Yomi is Mariel's sister).)

* * *

**113. _Do not mind control Barricade into singing king Julian's song from Madagascar._**  
("I like to move it, move it; you like to move it, move it; we like to...MOVE IT!")  
(Everyone: Jennifer!)  
(Sorry!)

**114. _Do not leave Barricade alone with Cat's grandfather_  
(Just don't)**

**115. _Do not I, repeat do not, paint barricade Barbie doll pink and mess with his radio so all he can play is Aqua's barbie doll song and then blame it on Galloway_  
**(It was too funny to watch him chase down Galloway; what he doesn't know is that Cat, Mariel, and I did that; Sam was just smart enough to say Galloway did it.)

**116. **Don't let Leo near cat's sword and knife collection**  
**(She will use them on him...She's in the brig now.)  
**(It was entertaining though)**

**117. _Don't trick barricade into waking the girls up in the morning_  
(Dad...your dead...)  
**(UNCLE WILL!)  
**(Yomi...)**

**118. ****_Do not secretly ask barricade to step on your ex-wife._  
**(Tyler...your too funny!)

**119. _No trying to have a dance competition against Jazz._  
**(He will kick your ass)**  
****(Unless your Hula dancing...Jenna kicked his ass)  
**(I am just glad I have been taking Hula lessons sense I was four)

**120. _No getting "Your Name" tattooed on your ass_  
(Dad loves to mess with people with that)**

**121. _No Double dare games_  
( It goes "double dare I'm not scared" and then either dare 1 or 2. You give two dares after asking "double dare or are you scared?". If the person says "double dare, sorry I'm not scared" they have to do both dares. I almost feel bad for getting revenge on both sets of twins through it. Not.)**

**122. _No watching Good Burger near Prowl_  
**(It's too funny watching Prowl Glitch)

**123. No watching Cartoons around Prowl  
**(Isn't this Obvious?)  
**(Apparently Not)**

**124. _No singing any song from Eminem near the bot's _  
(Just don't Jenna was singing Just Lose It and all the bots, except Ratchet, glitched)**

**125. _Do NOT go near Wheeljack's lab when BOTH he and Mariel are in there._  
**Sam: I did that once. Wasn't pretty. I was in the medbay for two months straight and _boy_ was Ratchet _pissed_  
(Sam is stupid)  
**(I agree)  
**(I also wonder what they were doing that warranted this)  
**(Me too...)**

* * *

Believe it or not my dad has your name written on his ass.

Please review and suggestions/Ideas are welcome and appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

Here y'all go.

* * *

**126. _No quoting Avatar The Last Air Bender_  
**

*(Epps was pouting about Cat, Mariel, Yomi, Odette, and I kicking his ass)  
Will: What's with him?  
Tyler: He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday.  
Epps: They snuck up on me!  
Tyler: Right. And then they kicked your butt.

* My business is _my_ business young man and none of yours! I've got a good mind to put you over my knee and paddle your backside! **(When Grandpa said that to Leo, Jenna and I couldn't help but laugh)**

*Take that, you rock! (Cat is _So_ not allowed near cactus'. She drank some of the juice and she thought she was an Earth bender!)

*Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart. **(Jenna explained to dad why she prefers water over fire)**

**127. _No quoting Pirates Of The_**_ **Caribbean  
**_

*This is either brilliance, or insanity! (Uh...Don't ask)

*Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid. **(It's true)**

*Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you. (we were trying to figure out why Skids told the truth)

**128. _No taking any of Mariel's cherries._  
**(Or she'll go all kung fu on your ass)  
**(I will share if you ask though)**

**129. _E.T by Katy Perry is banned  
_**(Why did Mikaela show them that?)

**130._ Do not allow Cat to take over Galloway's mind and make him do crazy things_  
(Damn...)**

**131. _No turning the hallways into ice and using the base floors as a personal ice ring without telling anyone._  
**(Ironhide came through and started sliding)  
**(He collided with Optimus)  
**(They landed with their lips touching)**  
(They couldn't look each other in the optic for weeks)**

**132. _Do not scare the girls half to death dressed up as zombies or the girls will try to kill you.  
_**(Yup)**_  
_(sure as hell)_  
_(you know it)**

**133. _Do not let Prowl listen to any of Weird Al's music because he will crash.  
_**(It's always funny to watch Prowl crash)

**134. _Do not hide injuries from Ratchet, for he will keep you medbay under constant supervision for a whole month  
_**(Ratchet may not have the greatest bedside manner but he does care)

**135. D_o not let the Autobots watch The Mummy and the The Mummy Returns then dress up like Anubis the Egyptian lord of the dead, and have Cat's dad create the army of Anubis warriors to stand behind you as declare an attack on Galloway and Leo.  
_**(Cat is still in the Brig)

**136. _Do not ask Wheeljack to make you a suite of armor that looks like the shredders and then use the suite too chase Leo around the base.  
_**(Cat is now back in the brig)  
**(Does Cat have something against Leo?)  
**(You don't want to know)

**137. _Do not ask Wheeljack make you the Ironman suit  
_**(What the frag?! C'mon! no-one got hurt...to bad)

**138. _I Can Transform Ya by Chris Brown Is banned.  
_****(Don't ask and don't do it)  
****(just don't)****  
**(You have been warned)

* * *

Please review and suggestions/Ideas are welcome and appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

Here y'all go.

* * *

**139. _No Quacking at the higher-ups._  
**(Don't do it; even though it's funny!)

**140. _No quoting The Mighty Ducks, D2,and D3._  
***(I was babysitting Annabelle and her friend Alexis)  
Jennifer: I'll have you know, Anna, that the Duck is one of the most noble, agile and intelligent creatures in the animal kingdom.  
Alexis: But they're wimpy!  
Anna:They don't even have teeth.  
Jennifer: Neither do hockey players. Have you guys ever seen a flock of ducks flying in perfect formation? It's beautiful. Pretty awesome the way they all stick together. Ducks never say die. Ever seen a duck fight? No way. Why? Because the other animals are afraid. They know that if they mess with one duck, they gotta deal with the whole flock. I'm proud to be a Duck, and I'd be proud to fly with any one of you. So how about it? Who's a Duck? (I didn't realize Prowl was in the room. He crashed.)

*Are we Ducks or what? (Once again Prowl crashed.) **(If there was a trophy for making Prowl crash the most times I think You, Mariel, and I would win)  
**(Hey, you don't think?...)**  
**

*Cake-eater. (I think Glenn needs to chill on the cakes and Donuts)

*They're the Bash Brothers!(Sunny and Sides have a new battle name)

**141. _No making a Trophy for making Prowl crash the most_**_ **times.**_  
(Damn)  
**(I told you It wouldn't work)  
**(Shut up)

**142. _No watching The Mighty Ducks series around Prowl._  
**(He will crash. Sam, Uncle Will, Epps, Miles and I watch it on purpose just to make him crash)

**143. _Gymnastics + Leo, Sam, and Miles= NO!_**

**144. _Do not tell the autobots that Galloway or cat's mom tried to run you over with a car._  
**(we really want them fired)  
**(Sadly nothing works.)**

**145. _Do not prank call the Decepticons._  
(But...It's fun!*pouts*)**

**146. _Do not sneak inside the Decepticon base and pull pranks on them._  
**(damn...)

**147. _Do not set up traps within the base and forget to tell the bots and soldiers about the traps._  
(It's fine to set the traps...just warn the bots and the N.E.S.T Soldiers)  
**(Uh...Cat?)  
**(Yeah?)  
**(Uh...remember what we did last night at the Con base?)  
**(yeah?)  
**(Optimus and the others are getting ready to attack the cons...)  
**(Oh shit..."Optimus...WAIT!")**

**148. _Do not ask Wheeljack to build you a flying motorcycle from Harry Potter or a real working wand._  
(WHAT! DAMN YOU TO THE FRAGGING PIT PROWL)  
**(*Cough* Drama Queen *Cough*)

**149. _No playing mind games on the__ autobots_**_  
_(Do I _really _ need to explain this?)

**150. _Do not let Cat anywhere near a bazooka or high explosives when she's on a sugar high._  
**(Just don't...)

* * *

Please review and suggestions/Ideas are welcome and appreciated


End file.
